A Path of Souls
by DarkEyedPirateGirl
Summary: Inuyasha Kagome and the gang are traveling through the Forest of Souls when they come across someone from Inuyashas past. What will happen to Kagome? Will some of Inuyashas past be revealed? And what does the newcomer know about his father....


**Yes, it's true. I'm finally writing the Inuyasha fanfic that I've had the idea for for over a year. I'm finally writing it down. Lol wish me luck! It's my first Inuyasha fanfic so please be nice! I own Akanae and the plot. I do not own Inuyasha (weeps uncontrollably). Please read and review.**

_**Akanae pov**_

_They are coming, but how to get them where I want?_ I think to myself. I ponder for a moment…._ Aha! This should be slightly entertaining._

I had been waiting for the halfbreed Inuyasha and Kikiyos reincarnation, Kagome, along with their companions to arrive for several days now.

_Finally, I shall be able to speak with Inuyasha and his friends. _I thought, watching the band of travelers from the treetops. _At the very least the meeting should be interesting._

_**Kagome pov**_

"Why the hell are we even here in the first place?"

_Sigh_. Inuyasha was so impatient. We had been traveling through the Forest of Souls for a few days now and he was getting restless.

"I already told you," I said, starting to get impatient with him, "I sense jewel shards nearby, plus I've got this odd feeling that we need to be here." _Like something is calling to my soul._

"Honestly Inuyasha," Miroku said from his position in the back of the group, "you need to stop complaining about everything. Find something to occupy your mind."

_BANG_

"I'd rather not." Inuyasha replied, just having seen Miroku get slammed to the ground by Sango for trying to grope her. Again.

"Honestly Miroku," said Shippo, mocking Miroku's earlier tone, "will you never learn?"

I giggled. "Something tells me no." I said.

"Hey," said Shippo, wriggling out of my arms, "I think I just saw someone or something up ahead.

All of a sudden, a young girl who seemed to be about nine appeared in front of us, except she didn't look like any child I had ever seen before. She was slim and of small with darkly tanned skin and delicate features, but her hair which went to her shoulders, and eyes were a bright shining silver color. She was barefoot and wearing a knee length robe that was the same color as her hair and eyes. But the oddest thing was that she had what appeared to be a jewel in her forehead.

She giggled and started to run off.

Shippo took off after her shouting.

"Shippo!" I yelled, trying to call him back.

"God damn it," Inuyasha growled, and we all started running after him and the mysterious girl.

We kept running for a couple minutes before we came upon Shippo and the girl playing among the trees. When we approached, she giggled again and took off.

This time as we ran we were able to keep her in our sights as she weaved through the forest with ease.

All of a sudden, she disappeared, and we were in a beautiful meadow filled with flowers and sunlight.

"Umpf!"

It seemed the mysterious little girl had been in the trees and had now just jumped onto Inuyashas back, making him kiss the ground, her giggling playfully the entire time.

"Hi Inny!" she said in a high voice that sounded like bells, "Watcha doin in this forest?"

"Get off of me you little brat!" Inuyasha raged.

"Fine," she said, pouting, "just ruin all my fun then."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Inuyasha bellowed at the girl. "You could get hurt out here in these woods."

"Haha! Yeah right." She said, laughing. "So you really don't recognize me Inuyasha?" she said in a serious voice

"What are you talking about? I've never seen you before in my life!"

"Well," she said, almost like an afterthought, "this isn't exactly my usual form."

Before anyone could ask what she meant, there was a glowing silver light emanating from her. We had to look away and when we returned our gazes the young girl had changed.

She now looked to be around nineteen or twenty years old, with her hair down to her waist, wearing a flowing silver dress. She tucked her hair behind her ears which I noticed were pointed, and showed off her stunning features. The young woman had a band of silver around her throat and a spiral of silver on her upper arm. I gasped when I noticed that in the armband were four shards of the Shikon Jewel.

"I am Akanae, goddess of souls."

**So do you like it? Please review and tell me what you think. Ja!**

**Warrior Goddess of Flames**


End file.
